Previously, liquids and frozen liquids have been shipped and stored in drums or similar containers and typically in five-gallon cylindrical plastic containers. These containers are circular in cross section and hence, do not fit well against adjacent containers resulting in an inefficient use of storage space or shipping space when they are disposed side-by-side. It is also somewhat difficult and messy to discharge the contents from the large open top of the container thereby leading to spilling or contamination of the contents of the container during discharge. This is especially true when used with viscous or frozen products which are not easily poured from the container. Further, these containers can be expensive and must be thoroughly cleaned between uses to avoid contaminating subsequent contents thereof.
Some bulk containers have been made from flexible material and may contain as much as a ton or more of material. One such bag, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,040, provides a bulk container with gusseted side walls, reinforced ends and a separate spout attached to the container.